The erosion of beaches and sand bars confronting the oceans, lakes or rivers has existed millions of years and has been a problem to man wherever attempts have been made to prevent or control erosion. As a result elaborate erosion means have been attempted at great cost and frequent failure. In this regard reference is made to a book entitled: LAND AGAINST THE SEA, published by the U.S. ARMY COASTAL ENGINEERING RESEARCH CENTER; DEPARTMENT OF THE ARMY CORPS OF ENGINEERS, identified as MISCELLANEOUS PAPER No. 4-64, May 1964.